


Cole's Dad

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jock Straps, Large Nipples, M/M, Massage, Nipple enlargement, Nipple kink, Nipples, No Plot, Oral Sex, Parent Hank Anderson, Peeping, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Speedos, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Conner is really attracted to his friend Cole's dad. There is nothing but, pure lustful desire whenever he sees the older man.Based on the song "Stacy's Mom" but ya know, a whole lot gayer.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I don't want to be that friend who invites themself over to your house.....but can I come over and use your pool?" Connor asked with feined regret.

"Yeah, sure. I don't think there was ever a time a said no when you asked before."

"Well I can't just show up and act like I own the place. It's only fair to ask you, even if I know what the answer will be."

"Still it's fine. But you're driving us there."

"Well, I had assumed as much. It happens to be rather difficult to try driving without a car."

Cole punched his shoulder. "Asshole."

The rest of their walk up to and through the parking deck where Conner’s parking spot is was spent idly chitchatting, though it came off more as bitching than anything else. Most of it boiled down to complaints about the incompetence of their professors and the difficulty of their classes. Well of Cole’s classes. Connor didn’t have the same college struggles as his friend did.

That wasn’t the only thing they didn’t have in common. There were actually very few things they did have in common if you took the time to think deeply about it, but that was why their friendship worked. They didn’t exactly agree on things, but they were both able to argue their points and it made for wonderful conversations that had kept them entertained for the past three years of knowing one another.

A friendship that began as Connor tutoring Cole shouldn’t have worked but it was thriving wonderfully. Conner had a photographic memory, so he pent very little time worry about his own studies and could therefor spend more time helping Cole through his struggles. Struggles were the only way to describe his academic experience, Cole himself wasn’t a bad student or a dumb person, but his attention span was shorter than a one-hit-wonder’s career.

Conner got out of his thoughts when they made it to his car, a 2015 Nissan leaf. Not really the most respectable of cars, especially when they lived in motor city, but it was good on gas and had no troubles running, so he could deal with the shame put on him by some random passersby on the street.

When Connor finally merged out of the parking deck and out onto the road he brought up the topic he really was interested in talking about. “Is you dad back from his business trip?”

“Should be. He told me he’d be home today before I got back so he could be, really depends on traffic I guess. Why do ya wanna know?”

That was a stupid question. Connor wanted to know because he was absolutely infatuated with the man. Cole’s day, Hank Anderson, was Connor’s walking version of a wet dream with his nice filled out body, prematurely greying hair, and pastel blue eyes that looked right into you. Though that wasn’t something he could just tell Cole outright. 

Hank was forty-five, Connor was twenty-five, and Cole was twenty-three. It would have been more socially acceptable for Connor to date Cole, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He only wanted the man’s father.

“If he’s back in town then he can start looking after you again, instead of putting all the responsibility on me.” He gave his answer to deter any more of Cole’s unwanted curiosity.

"No one is forcing you to stick around!” Cole was now fuming at the accusations which meant he also completely forgot about their earlier topic of conversation.

“The last time he left you alone you trashed the place and I had to give CPR to someone who nearly drowned in your pool.”

“Shut up!" He had no stronger rebuttal because he knew Connor was right. The only reason there were not criminal charges pressed against Cole was because his dad was a Lieutenant on the DPD, and he managed to persuade anyone from doing anything drastic.

He still punished Cole himself. Even though he was technically an emancipated adult he still lived under his dad’s roof so he played by his dad’s rules. He didn’t like it but that was life and he’d prefer to deal with his dad than try and get a job to work while taking on a full course load through his last two years of his bachelor’s degree.

“Oh hey. He is home.” Cole said to no one at all since Connor could also easily see the squad car parked in the driveway and was now sporting a large grin on his face even if Cole couldn’t see it.

They pulled in behind the other car and both got out in silence. There was no point in attempting to hold a conversation when it would just be interrupted by they greeting Hank once the door was opened.

Coming in they were greeted by Sumo who was bound over to them like they had been gone for just as long as Hank had been. They dog got a few pats on the head, but the men quickly walked over to Hank’s bedroom where they could hear noise.

Cole announce their presence with a simple, “Hey, dad.”

Hank turned away from his suitcase on the bed to greet them showing the two younger men how disgruntled he really looked. His shirt wasn’t even half tucked in like Hank usually managed, and it was crumpled and wrinkled as far as the eye could see. Those large nipples of his were poking out against the heavy fabric. His jacked had been discarded on the bed when the Autumn heat had proved itself to be too hot to keep it on any longer, with his belt accompanying it on the bed allowing his pants to hand loosely by his hips.

“Hey, kid.” Hank sounded genuinely happy to see his son again, and there was a notable swishing coming from his loose pants as he approached Cole to give him a hug. He gave him a tight embrace and noticed Connor standing there as well.

“Hello, Hank.” For the first several months Connor only ever referred to him as Mr. Anderson or Lt. Anderson, but then after much insisting from the older man he finally gave in and used his first name. Coincidentally that was the same time in which Conner gave up on quashing his crush on Hank.

“How have you boys been getting along without me.”

Conner spoke first, stopping Cole from saying whatever was about to leave his lips. “It’s been well. At no point did we need to give someone first aid.” It got a chuckle out of Hank. They both enjoyed teasing Cole for his mistakes, but there was no malice in their words like there had once been.

“Assholes.” And Cole was off to his room.

“We were planning on going for a swim in the pool.” Connor informed him in his son’s absence.

Hank looked fondly towards Conner at the idea of swimming. “I might join you in a bit. Be nice to relax some now that I’m finally home.”

“A splendid idea.” Connor tried to hide his joy at seeing Hank in a swimsuit again. This wouldn’t be the first time and even though he knew all the previous times in perfect detail that was no excuse to not add more mental images to his spank bank. He left before he did anything regrettable and Cole had just exited his room now clad in only a swimsuit as Conner entered it. He had been leaving one here for some time now, just to save himself the extra trip back to his home grab it and then come to the house.

It was a pair of short navy-blue trunks that showed off most of his immaculately trimmed smooth legs and when he leaned forward all of his thighs would be exposed. That’s why whenever Hank was outside with them he bends down at the waist constantly, a ploy to tempt him, but so far Hank had yet to take the bait.

Cole wasn’t in the pool, instead he way laying on one of the three reclining pool chairs that had set up beside it. There used to only be two of them, but Connor was around so much that it became an issue and Hank bought a third. He thought it was a waste of money since he would prefer to share a chair with Hank.

Conner did swim and float about lazily while he waited for Hank to emerge from the back door for the house. As the minutes added up h almost gave up on the hope that the man would come out and make an appearance, then the door opened up and they both turned their heads to see Hank.

“Dad you’re an embarrassment.”

Cole may have found it embarrassing but Connor found it fucking sexy. Hank was wearing a tight charcoal colored speedo that hugged his hips nicely, and covered almost nothing. That stocky stomach, with its liberal dusting of grey hair was completely visible as were his strong pecks. Hank had a workout regimen that involved a large amount of weight lifting and not much else so his chest was large and well-muscled. Conner had spilled himself over his own hand plenty of times while he thought about fucking between those mounds of flesh and spraying Hank's face with his come.

Those were great to see, but the real focus for him were his milky white thighs that were often kept hidden under jeans or dress pants if the situation called for them. They were just as hairy as the rest of Hank and also like the rest of Hank Connor wanted to rub his hands over that flesh endlessly. They also rested low on his waistline. He was sure that if Hank wasn’t so meticulous about his personal hygiene and self grooming he would be able to easily discern where his chest hair stopped and his pubic hair began.

"Well sorry they were a gift from someone at the conference and I thought it would only be fair to use them at least once before I trashed them.” Hank made no further comments as he walked over to the edge of the pool on the opposite side as Connor and gave no warning as he did a cannon ball as close to the center as he could manage.

Conner resisted the urge to cover his eyes to protect them from the oncoming splash so he could watch as Hank bent his knees and brought them up to his chest. Connor took a long glance at the way his large cock was frame inside of his speedo and how even from the front he could tell they were riding up in the back giving a faint outline to the crack of his ass.

Though, the moment was fleeting, and Conner suddenly went from smiling like a fool to spitting water out of his mouth and scrubbing his eyes that were now stinging from the chlorine. Thankfully he was able to get his vision cleared up enough by the time Hank’s head breached the surface and he flung his hair back out of his eyes, spraying more water all over the place.

Hank paddled to the edge by the ladder and began to climb out giving Conner his third glorious sight in just a few short minutes. The large man’s body was leaning over as he climbed up and Conner saw the water cascade down his back. The wet material clinging tightly to his skin providing with the best view of Hank's ass he had ever seen. The bottom part of his ass was sticking out and the swimsuit was also really low in the back so a small section of his crease was visible as well.

Hank set himself up on one of the chairs, reclining it all the way and laying down on his stomach. The pronounced bulge or his big bubble butt right there from Conner to look at in excess. Conner was frozen at his spot in the pool until Hank called out his name.

“Connor if you don’t mind could you rub some sunscreen on my back. I can’t reach it well, but id rather avoid a sunburn since I only just got back today.”

‘Of course, Hank.” Nothing would have stopped him from accepting the chance to get his hands on him and as a little bonus he would be privy to a much closer view of Hank’s wonderfully massive ass.

He grabbed the tube of sunblock from next to Cole, who had fallen asleep somehow, and kneeled on the ground so he could start spreading it across Hank’s back. A large dollop made its way into his hand and Connor rubbed the cold substance onto the top of those tense shoulders before using both of his hands to get it fully into that pale flesh.

He worked his fingers into it, massaging in equal measure as he was applying the lotion. They had only begun to relax when he went up just slightly to get his neck and Hank involuntarily tensed but then then calmed down again as Conner worked his fingers into the base of it slipping around the sides and even getting the front of his shoulder a little.

Hank remained silent so far and Conner wanted him to illicit noises but worried that may have made his desires too obvious. Instead he descended again, and worked around his shoulder blades and upper back area. There were plenty of knots there, so Connor rubbed his palm flatly against the toughest spot. That got a grunt from the larger man who was now starting too look a bit drowsy as well. Jet lag didn’t affect him too much but this trip appeared to have exhausted him enough that he was ready to sleep on his chair.

Connor got the center of his back and honestly, he spent more time working on his sides than his actual back, because if he did it just right he could rub over the sides of Hank’s pecs and catch his nipples in the process. He never said anything about it, but he always failed to stifle a short gasp when they were ghosted over. Even when relaxed the muscles were still tight and hard.

That could not be said about his love handles that Connor adored equally as much as the rest of him. He played with and squished them just enough to not arouse any suspicions, as well as trying to get under the man and rub at his big belly made of trained muscles with a layer of fat on top to give him something to squeeze and hold onto.

Conner was relentless on the small of his back though. He rubbed two of his fingers harshly into the one vertebra he found tended to be an erogenous zone for most men, and the small pants Hank gave out confirmed it was the same for him as well. He moved back and forth over his lower back but always returned to that same spot to apply more pressure.

Finally, he had reached hanks waist line, but he felt ballsy and didn’t stop. Conner moved to get the exposed area at the top of Hank’s ass, using the lightest touch possible to not startle the man and even dipped his finger into the part of his crease that was pout in the open but he still received no reaction.

When he realized this, Connor got more sunscreen on his fingers and decided he could get the man's legs as well, staring with the other visible parts of his ass and even his inner thighs. Conner was going to remember these touches with the same clarity he had of the images that accompanied them.

....

The next time something like that happened it was when Cole was sick with pneumonia. Connor didn’t understand how somebody managed to catch pneumonia in September but really Cole just brought on unexpected catastrophes. 

Connor was periodically stopping in to check on him and to make sure Hank was okay. The lieutenant had taken the week off from work because no matter how old Cole got his Dad would never stop mother Henning him. However, with how Hank had been running himself ragged with stress, he was stating to look like the one who was sick.

The younger man had just stepped through the door with a paper that had been left on the front door. When Hank saw it he groaned in frustration. According to him it was from some bitch on the neighborhood committee who wouldn’t get off his back about how much his lawn was overgrown. She was a stickler for "maintaining the appearance of the neighborhood" even though noone really cared about it except for her. So far she bad been relentless and Hank had even mowed the front lawn to try and appease her but she wasn’t satisfied. She went so far as to give a less than polite threat to call the cops on him for violating some ordinance about how tall grass was allowed to be, even though he was a cop.

Conner offered to mow the lawn for him and Hank looked like he was about the kiss his feet he felt so much gratitude towards him. Conner wasn’t opposed to kissing, but he would like it to be somewhere above his feet, or better yet just let Connor kiss him and then blow him as thanks.

Hank said he would take a short nap and catch a shower while Connor did the work for him. They parted ways and Conner got the electric lawnmower out of storage and started it up after he confirmed it still had a mostly full battery.

Before he even made it five feet Conner threw off his shirt since he was already perspiring in the unrelenting heat. It got tossed onto the back porch by the door and Connor continued on his was like that. Growing sweatier even in just his gym shorts and sneakers.

The loud roar of the lawnmower drowned out all other sounds as he worked up and down the yard in long rows, being careful to not leave any patches between them on his trips back and forth across the space.

More than half the lawn had been finished by the time he was absolutely soaked in his own sweat. He had repeatedly run his hand through his hear when it kept falling onto his forehead. The tedium of the job was interrupted as the back door flew open and Connor saw Hank standing there.

The older man at the door in only a towel, though really it was so small it was probably just a large washcloth. The was holding onto it a death grip to try and hold the two ends of it together, but a large part of his left hip was still uncovered, and his right hand was over his head leaning on the doorway for support, and flexing his muscles in the process.

Conner stopped the noise of the lawnmower so he could hear whatever it is Hank was saying, but his words would just go over Conner’s head anyway. The rivulets of water running down his chest hair and the way his nipples stood on end as the cold breeze blew the water off his skin had Conner excited.

He was now certain that hank was using nipple enlargers to make them longer, naturally they were rather wide but lately he had noticed how log they truly were. It was approximately three fourths of a centimeter, but it would require a closer look for him to know their exact length.

He had an obsessive fetish for men with obscenely large nipples, and with that fascination he had seen plenty of images of men that had used used different devices to make theirs bigger. Hank’s could only have taken on this appearance if he was going out of his way to do it, and judging on how fast they had come to be like this he was doing it regularly. Connor could only hope they would stay that size permanently, or maybe Hank could get some piercings to they would constantly be pulled and toyed with as they rubbed against the fabric of his shirts.

“Did you hear me?” Hank shouted as he noticed Conner to be lost in a trance.

‘Honestly…not at all.”

‘I said don’t forget that spot in the corner over there.” He pointed to the back corner that he had been avoiding because they all knew it was where Sumo preferred to do his business. “That woman will try and get me for a single fucking blade that she thinks is too long.”

“Did you come out here to tell me just that?” Now, he wasn’t complaining but it did seem a bit odd.

"Yes. Among other things.” There was a wink so subtle that he nearly missed it and the Hank returned to the house letting the washcloth around his hips fly up in the turn, almost flashing Conner.

The interaction made the younger man wonder if Hank was really being dumb when it came to the ways he exposed himself or maybe he wanted Conner as well. He could be hopeful, but for now he had a lawn to mow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Marvin Gaye music because they get it on.

Cole recovered from his pneumonia well. Sadly though, his stint of sickness did nothing to stop him from being an idiot. The day after he could walk again without any help was the same day he decided to try and get laid. 

Never mind, that he was still contagious and could get whatever girl he was going after horribly sick, but also the fact that he could pass out if he pushed himself too hard. Cole was never the kind of person for gentle romantic evenings, he preferred clubs and drinking while he tried to score a date, so there were plenty more ways for him to hurt himself.

Hank decided to let him do it. Reasoning that after being cooped up inside for all that time he had a right to go out and have fun, and Connor just took a step back so he could watch Cole fall flat on his face like the utter dumbass that he was. Neither of them expected things to go well, but coming off nearly two straight weeks of caring for him, they were happy to have him off their hands for at least a few hours.

A few hours being the key term here. The chance of him making it to dawn without any issues along the way was comically small at best, so Connor chose to spend the Friday night over at Hank’s house in the event Cole stumbled inside with crushed dreams and alcohol on his breath. Also, as far as Connor knew Hank had no plans for the night either so they would be spending it together. Not really a date like Connor would unrealistically hope for, but it was something to keep him going.

When Connor pulled into the house at Six that night Hank’s car was in the driveway, so he knocked on the door before entering. It was only courteous to do so since, while he may spend dozens of hours a week there, he still doesn’t technically live there.

Inside, Sumo was up on the couch, but Hank was nowhere in sight. Choosing to let the man come out of his own accord instead of seeking him out himself, Connor went to the kitchen to get a beer for himself. The bottle cap had just been popped off when Hank entered the room.

He was dressed in nicer clothes that he typically wore. He had navy blue dress pants on that matched the button up vest he was wearing, and under that was a pristine white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Connor wanted to get a good long look at it, but Hank was talking so he had to stop is staring, quite so intently.

“I gathered you’d be coming over tonight, but I wasn’t sure.”

Now that he finally managed to look at Hank's face he could see that his long grey hair was pulled back out of his face, thanks to a little jell and then held in place with a small bun of it resting at the nape of his neck. The effect made him look so much younger, but didn’t take away from that attractive well aged quality he had to him.

“It didn’t seem right to send Cole off on a wild goose chase and then not be here when he comes home disappointed.” 

“Sometimes, ya gotta sail into the wind. How else is he supposed to learn anything? Us trying to stop him from doing something stupid clearly isn’t working.”

Connor had some remark about how it would just take time, but the older man had just walked passed him and it rendered Connor dumbstruck. The vest hank was wearing was a very tight fit, so tight that he was sucking in his stomach to wear it, and it made him look even more well-built than before. 

His nipples were another point of interest, they were even bigger than they had been when Connor saw then as he was mowing the lawn. They were poking out against not only his dress shirt, but through the vest as well, and since the house itself wasn’t cold enough to make they harden to such a state, Connor deduced they were permanently stuck at that size through other means. Given what he knew they now had to be one and a half times the size they previously were, and if that was the case Hank was being even more aggressive with the treatment that he had first assumed.

When Hank fully passed by him, Connor looked to his ass and nearly fainted. Those pants were hugging his fine rear, pushing it up, and even riding up into his ass. Hank had to workout diligently to have an ass so perky at his age and his efforts didn’t go unnoticed. With how tight those pants were, Connor tried to find a brief line, but when he wouldn’t he became confused. 

Was hank going commando? If he was then how come the outline of his cock wasn’t obvious from the front? Could It be that Hank was wearing a thong to avoid his underwear bunching up?

He was lucky enough to see Hank in all sorts of different things he wore around his house, speedos, towels, boxer, briefs. There were several times in the middle of the night when Connor was staying over and he would get up at the middle of the night only to find hank on the couch or in the kitchen wearing only a jockstrap. Whenever Hank was asleep on the couch in one his self-restraint failed him, and he groped the man through the thin material protecting his dignity. Those were some of his favorite memories to recall.

“You okay there, Connor?” Hank had turned back around and was holding a beer of his own now. Clearly his sudden silence had worried the man.

“You look nice. Did you have anything planned this evening?” He needed to circumvent the question that had been asked of him, and he needed to know if hank planned on leaving. Even if the older man was leaving for some sort of even, that still left Connor hours to himself where he could masturbate, while recalling the new images in his mind.

“I might have a date tonight.”

It hurt to think that Hank might be meting someone after being single for so long. Connor’s selfishness didn’t want hank to find someone he just wanted the man to himself. Yet, there was also that caveat to what he seid. “Might?” he asked, wanted to have the full details behind that word.

“Well they haven’t exactly accepted it yet.”

“Who is this indecisive fool your waiting on?” Who would be dumb enough to not go for hank Anderson?

The distance between them was closing and Hank pressed those aged lips again Connor's smooth ones and prodded with his tongue asking for entry into his mouth. Connor spread his lips open and let Hank enter, happy to resign and allow himself to be plundered, during the impromptu kiss.

There were muffled moans filling the room, but it was impossible to tell where they were coming from. HIs mind was too full to discern things. Hank was the one to break eventually things off.

“It’s you. Your dense motherfucker.” And then he began to nibble at Connors neck, while he spoke between bites. “Two fucking years, of dropping unsubtle hints, and going around you while I’m basically naked, and you couldn’t take a hint.” He kept up the words as he made his was up Connors jaw line, stopping once he reached his ear to whisper. ‘Every time you groped me in the middle of the night, I was awake. I planned it all. I wanted to feel those delicate hands of yours touched all along me.”

“OH Fuck! Hank! Fuck!” Connor couldn’t process all this. Every step of the way Hank knew what he was doing. More importantly, Hank like him back. “Y-You like me too.”

Hank move back to look him in the eyes for this next part. “No, I just acted like a fucking slut around you, challenged the limits of public indecency, and bought nipple enlargers because I see the way you stare at the for too long, all for the sake of a fucking joke.” He huffs for a few seconds, letting the sound of it fill the silence of the room. “I’m going to fucking ruin you tonight.”

“Do it.”

Hank pushed Connor down to his knees. “Pull me out of my pants I’ve got a surprise for you.”

When he did Connor openly moaned at the sight. A bright red thong was barely containing Hank’s massive length, and for the first time Connor could tell that hank wasn’t circumcised, so anything he did would fell even better on the older man.

His pants were pushed down around his thighs and Connor pulled him out of his underwear, only allowing him to be exposed to the air of the room for a second before he swallows him down in one motion.

Hank of knew of his attraction to him, but he didn’t know how deep it truly went. Connor had done things like this with dozens of other men, wishing it was Hank, and at times even pretending it was him. He would reduce them to nothing but moans and cries of ecstasy, but he would always leave unsatisfied, because it wasn’t the man he wanted to be sucking off. No matter what they looked like or how well-endowed they were, it was never enough because, they Weren’t Hank Anderson. Now, he was going to show the real deal what he had been hoping to do for too long.

His lips had to stretch wide to accommodate his girth, just like he hoped they would, and he had taken the man so deep that he wasn’t bumping the back of Connor’s throat so much as he was resting inside of it, the precum that dripped from his cock head had no choice but to slide down his throat.

Connor lightly used his tongue to tease the underside of it, but he didn’t move him mouth, not until he had worked his hands onto Hank's massive ass, able to finally touch it in the way he wanted to. No hesitation or second thought were given when one finger slipper between those large, hairy cheeks and gently stroked over Hank’s quivering hole.

“OH, Fuck!” 

That’s the reaction he wanted, Hank leaning forward it one hand fisted roughly in his hair as he is overwhelmed by Connor's practiced mouth. He wanted them both to look ruined once this was over, never able to be satisfied by anything but one another. Hank pulled out of his mouth and pressed Connor’s finger against his hole in the process. Not breaching him but applying pressure against him, a temptation of what he could do if he pushed back that little bit more. Even through the pain he could find great pleasure.

Connor finally moved, he didn’t full pull off of hanks cock, only ever coming about halfway off, so he could take in another lungful of air before how went back down again, and always vigilant in punctuating in by circling over Hank's hole in a promise of eventually taking control, but today be wanted to be the one to get fucked until he was incoherent.

The sound he made when he let the head pop out of his mouth was meant to drive Hank wild and with the fire behind his stare, and the bits of his hair that fell out of that perfectly tucked back bun it looked like he had done just that.

“Ill enjoy pounding that bratty little ass of your until you scream my name as you cum.” Hank pulled up his pants, but still left them open with his cock exposed. Then he threw Connor over his shoulder like he weighed only as much as a disobedient child before walking to his bedroom. He surely had to have noticed how Connor’s erection was rubbing into his shoulder as he made the trip, but he just threw Connor onto the unmade bed with a grunt of annoyance.

He wasn't slow or easy in his process. Connor didn't even have the opportunity to take off his shoes before Hank had him backed up against the pillows and was untucking his shirt and pulling his pants down around his thighs.

A hand reached for the night stand and the sound of a container of lube opening could be heard, but neither person saw it happen, too engrossed in looking at the other. Connor could see the slick fingers in his peripheral vision. They were brought up to his ass in the short moments after Hank forced Connor's knees to his chest. His pants still in the way and complicate things, but even Connor didn't have the strength to wait a second longer than necessary to get things going.

Its fortunate that Connor has had so much experience when it comes to sex with other men, because if he didn't the process of stretching him open would have taken longer than they could have stranded to wait.

The dull fingers were serving a function first and allowing Connor to feel pleasure second. He would have to wait until Hank's cock entered him to really feel good.

Hank eventually pulled out and rubbed the last of the lube onto his cock, but when he reached over to the nightstand again he was stopped by Connor.

"If you try to put on a condom I will kick you in the fucking balls."

"You sure about that, Connor?"

"I've wanted you to stuff me full of your cum for years, and I want to enjoy the feeling of your semen as it slides out of me tomorrow morning. Maybe you'll even feel like licking it out of me."

This game they were playing, riling up one another as they worked their way towards sex, their was no end goal to it. No terms for success or way to discern a victory, only the drive to continue on with it until they were satisfied.

Hank grabbed onto Connor's knees and worked them over his shoulders, folding the smaller man in half as he lined his cock up with Connor's glistening hole.

Hank wasn't content to just silently work himself through this, his desires needed to be known. As soon as he squeezed the head inside he began talking. "It pissed me off, showing myself off to you. Wearing nothing at all, playing the whore in my own home, while you, in all you wisdom, were oblivious to it." The pace he used was faster than he normally did it with his partners, but he never wanted them like he wanted Connor. "I had to dance around Cole every time I tried to get to you but you just didn't see it. I let you rub sunscreen into my fucking ass and you still didn't notice you dense fatherfucker."

Connor's body burned at the words, the shame, a little guilt, and the overwhelming regret knowing that they could have been at this point months if not years ago if only he had taken those little hints as more than just Hank's standard way of acting.

Hank finally bottomed out inside of him, those large balls of his slapping against the pale flesh of Connor's ass, making him all the more aware that he was wrong in his previous estimations of their size. They were larger than he had even suspected, and he was happy to be wrong.

Hank pressed himself closer to Connor a he pulled out for the first time and thrust back inside, acclimating to the warm body under him. Connor could let go if his legs now with the assurance that they wouldn't fall out of place, with how Hank was pinning them between their bodies. Instead his hands tried to find purchase on the smooth material of Hank's vest, but he failed to get ant sort of grip on it and had to lace his fingers into Hanks hairs. 

Each thrust made him tug on it again and again, pulling it out of the tight bun as the sweaty strands well into his face.

The pace wasn't fast, but it was harsh and controlling. When Connor grew tired of the incessant babbling spewing from his mouth he pulled Hank's head towards him and kissed him again.

It felt like even more than their first time in the kitchen just moments ago. Then it had been about proving a point, removing all possible scepticism or doubts that may have existed, and proving that they both wanted this. Now, it was about never wanting it to end. Hank was claiming him so thoroughly in every way he could manage.

Breathing became secondary for them, being enveloped, touched, loved, those were the things that mattered to them. With their mouths occupied the noise of Hank’s cock sliding in and out of him was audible, and encouraged them to bring their mouths closer together, if that was even possible.

Years of pining and hoping all coming to fruiting in this moment ruined them. When Hank felt his own orgasm approaching he wriggled a hand between then to give Connor more friction than just their bodies rubbing together.

Coming into contact with the flushed cock, Hank found it was slick from all the precum formed during their activities, and there was also plenty of it on the vest he was wearing. Maybe in the future he would get back at Connor for staining the expensive garment, but that could happen tomorrow.

There was going to be a lot that happened tomorrow, but he didn’t feel apprehensive about what may come.

Hank had to break off the kiss, really break off for the first deep breaths in he wasn’t sure how long. Connors fake had developed a lovely red flush concentrated around his nose and eyes, he never wanted to see the younger man’s face with another expression on it, well except for the face he would make while Hank was forcing him over the edge of pleasure.

“You, ready, Con?” 

“Yes, yes! Fuck! Hank Please!” The large hand wrapped around his cock was twisting around the head on the upstrokes ,and Connor desperately was trying to fuck up into it even with the minimal amount he was allowed to move.

“Then cum, you fucking tease.”

And he did. Connor sprayed his load between them, his eyes squeezed shut, and head thrown as far back as he could manage with the pillows under his head. It wasn’t a lot since Hank still had a full view of his face as the pleasure broke over him. The expression he wore and the tightening of his ass around Hank set the older man off, and he started to pump Connor full of his warm cum.

Hank was still coming when he forced Connor’s mouth to his once again, letting them be sloppy and uncoordinated in the after math of it all. The kiss wasn’t drawn out quite as badly as they had done previously, but he did linger when he finally pulled his lips away.

Connor felt so sloppy and fucked when hank pulled out of him. He tried to clench down around nothing as his semen tried to slip out of his hole. It was so lewd he could only look at hank from the gaps in his fingers, as he tried to hide his face.

Hank started to work on the button of his vest as he kneeled on the bed. “Don’t think we’re anywhere close to done, I’m still good for round two, so either sit back and relax or hold onto something.”

Connor moved his heavy hands and worked on getting his own clothes off, albeit at a slower rate than Hank was managing.

....

Their second go around had a more relaxed nature than their previous ones. Hank's were stroking one another gently, and the pace of Hank's thrusts was meant to prolong things between them.

The tenderness wasn't Connor's preferred way of doing things. Not when he had two years worth of fantasies to live out with the older man. In an attempt to get him going Connor sucked and nibbled on Hank's large nipples. They were everything he hoped they would be. If he wasn't sucking on one it was being teased by his hand to toy with the man. By this point in their lovemaking they were both shining with his saliva, and Connor didn't want to stop.

HOwever, they wer einterupted by a loud constant pounding against the door that neirer of them wanted to deal with, but was evidntly not going away.

"Want to show them how busy we are?"

"I'd love to." Hank Said assuming it was his bitchy neighbor having some complaint about Sumo or something else that she was too prissy and up tight about.

Connor got dressed in one of Hank's oversized grey DPD sweatshirts, and it covered everything down to just above his knees, he also forwent any form of underwear, so they could get bakc to where they left off sooner. Hank grabbed a jockstrap from the top shelf and nothing else. If this woman wanted to come by and bother them during their personal time them she was going to get an eyeful.

Hank was draping himself over Connor's back as the younger man opened the door. Btt to their luck it wasn't the neighbor neither of them could stand that greeted them.

On the other side of the door was Cole. He didn't look shitfaced, but he does look pissed of and a little worse for wear. As he takes in Connor and his dad's appearances he asks in a slightly annoyed voice. "Were you two having sex?"

Both men were speechless to the question until Connor had the courage to give a hesitant response. "Yes?" Its almost raised more like a question with how unsure he felt about wanting to tell the truth.

"Fucking finally."

Cole walks into the house and as he passes by Hank pushed up the back of the sweatshirt Connor was wearing and ground his clothed cock against his still raw ass, whispering into Connor's ear. "We weren't finished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, weather they be positive or negative.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you want me to add a second chapter where they actually have sex, or if you just want to tell me what you though of it.


End file.
